Vivid Dreams and Things
by Twinmoon02
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru keep having naughty dreams about each other...only, are they really dreams? Rated NC-17 for Adult Sexual content


Hi Minna! Hope you like this one! WARNING: This fanfic contains SEX! If you don't like that sort of thing, Don't read it!

Reviews are an Aurthor's Best friend!

Author's Chapter Notes:

Hey everyone! This is a story I threw together after reading the one hour challenges. I can't remember the number, but it's the one where the couple keep having naughty dreams about the other, then wake up and realized they are there.

I do not own sailor moon...I just borrowed the characters.

She ran her hands over his taught muscular chest as she removed his shirt, humming in approval at how fit he was. She could spend hours just exploring his body, but not this time; this time they coulodln't wait long enough for her to explore. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss while he hastily pulled her night gown over her head, desperate to feel her naked skin against his own. Usagi's mind went blank when he pressed his now naked body up against hers, rubbing his erection against her stomach. Pushing her against the wall, he lifted her off of her feet and plunged inside her in one quick motion before falling into a fast rhythm. Usagi screamed his name when she came and dug her nails into his back. He came just a few strokes later, emptying himself into her tight, wet heat.

Usagi awoke with a start, looking around her room with a puzzled look on her face, the dream still fresh on her mind. Her whole body was tingling with the aftermath of the wet dream and her sex was throbbing with, what she was positive was, a recent orgasm. She had been having this same dream for the last week, only with slight variations. The night before last, they got it on in a garden, right off the beaten path. Normally, wet dreams are not that big of deal, especially to a woman. These dreams, however, were specifically troubling to Usagi for several reasons. For starters, the dream's frequency had increased from once a week, to nightly. Another problem was the dreams began feeling more realistic each time, with her even waking up sore in between her legs from a particularly rough coupling. She had even started waking up in places around her room instead of in her bed. For instance, she was now across the room against the wall on the floor. How she got there, she would probably never know. Finally, the person to whom she was ravishing on a nightly basis, was none other than the baka Chiba Mamoru! Usagi moaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Why is this happening to me?" she questioned out loud to nobody in particular. Was this something that could be chalked up to normal 16 year old hormones? Usagi had the slightest clue as to why Mamoru invaded her dreams on a nightly basis, nor why those particular dreams were so steamy. All she did know was that she was left feeling exhausted, sore, and extremely horny! "I mean, I don't even like him," She told herself, "Do I?" After all the sex she had with him in the dreams and seeing him naked on a nightly basis, Usagi was beginning to question her so called 'hate' for the man. What did she exactly hate about him? 'His cocky attitude towards me, his stupid nickname he calls me all of the time, his sexy dark hair, his hot body, his clever hands, his wicked mouth….' Usagi's thoughts trailed off before she could catch herself. "Snap out of it Tsukino!" Usagi scolded herself, "Those are just dreams, you don't really know how clever his hands are, or how good his mouth feels on you…." Somehow, despite telling herself this, she couldn't quit bring herself to believe it. Shaking her head, Usagi glanced at her clock across the room on her bedside table, it read 5:06am. Well there was no way she was going back to sleep now, so she decided to just get an early start for the day. Grateful that she wouldn't have to answer questions because Luna had started sleeping in her parent's room due to her 'night terrors'; she got her school clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. At least she wouldn't run into Mamoru if she was early. Usagi did not think that she would be able to look him in the eye after all they had done inside her head. Opting for a cold shower, Usagi turned on the taps and began to undress, not bothering to even look at herself in the mirror. If she didn't see the dark circles from fitful sleep, then they weren't there right?

Usagi was walking with her head down towards town, her school bag slung over her shoulder. It was just after 6am and hardly anyone was out this early, except the avid morning cross-country runner or two. Ami usually was up this early, and Usagi decided that she would stop by the coffee shop Ami frequented before school to study and use the wifi, and see if she was there. Plus, a cup of coffee didn't sound like such a bad idea. She had become somewhat addicted to the stuff ever since her sleep deprivation began. Usagi made it to the coffee shop and, after ordering her favorite iced coffee, sat in the back at a small table. Ami was not there, but she decided to use the time to herself to think. She absentmindedly played with the condensation on her cup while she tried to work out a solution to her dilemma. She supposed she could get a boyfriend and satisfy her basic sexual urges with a healthy sex life. For some reason, she could not picture any boy that she would want to date, save the one she had intimate dreams about. 'Yeah right Usagi,' she thought, 'that would go over well…' "Uh hey Mamoru, wanna have sex?" she asked out loud, laughing at herself at how absurd the question sounded.

"Why Odango Atama, I had no idea you felt that way!" Usagi froze when she heard the familiar voice behind her. Mortified, she slowly turned around to see the object of both her deepest annoyance, and deepest desires leaning toward her with his trademark smirk on his face. Chiba Mamoru, looking gloriously sexy, even in that stupid green jacket he always wore. She needed psychiatric help, when even the ugly green jacket was a turn on to her. Usagi couldn't speak, only continued to stare up at the man who had been haunting her dreams and her mind for the past few weeks. She had successfully been avoiding him until now. It had been a whole 10 days, 16 hours and 37 minutes since she last seen him, not that she was keeping track.

Mamoru studied the unusually silent blonde with a puzzled look on his face. He had no intention of speaking to her, had been avoiding her in fact, until he heard what she said. For some reason, he found himself standing behind her and smart-ass words falling from his lips before he could even think. It seemed that where Tsukino Usagi was concerned, he body acted out on it's own accord. Like the nightly wet dreams he had been having starring the beautiful blonde in front of him. He locked eyes with her startled ones and his smirk faded. 'Why is it that those school uniforms looked so sexy?' Mamoru thought to himself, eyes trailing down to her cleavage. It felt like just that morning, he had one of those gorgeous breasts in his mouth. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, and reminding himself why he was avoiding her in the first place, Mamoru abruptly straightened up. 'Did we subconsciously lean towards each other?' Meeting her eyes once more, Mamoru noted that she no longer looked startled. In fact a gaze he had seen many times in his dreams was etched on her pretty face. Just then, he remembered what she said earlier to cause him to walk over in the first place. "You want to have sex with me?" Mamoru tried to ask mockingly, panicking when his voice came out sounding like a husky invitation. Usagi's eyes widened at his question, before narrowing seductively.

"Is that an invitation?" she replied, leaning towards him before realizing what she just said and slamming her hand over her mouth. She sounded so flirty when she said that, so unlike her normal self. "Gomen, Mamoru, I..I…I'm sorry, I didn't…" Usagi began stuttering rapidly while gathering up her bag and coffee. "I didn't mean to ask you that…I…" she continued before getting frustrated with not having an acceptable reply and deciding a hasty retreat was her best defense. "Stupid fucking Dreams!" she mumbled to herself as she ran past Mamoru and out of the coffee shop.

Mamoru stood there looking at two Odangos flying down the sidewalk in front of the shop's windows as Usagi ran from him. "What the hell was that?" he wondered out loud, dazed as he slid into the seat Usagi just vacated. 'Did she say something about dreams?' he thought to himself, his heart beating faster when he realized that they might be sharing dreams. 'That might explain why they are so vivid and real' he thought as he remembered the morning's dream in particular. He could easily recall the way her body felt against his as he took her up against the wall. He had a strong suspicion that his naked dream version of Usagi was very accurate to how the real Usagi would feel naked. Realizing his train of thought was causing an uncomfortable arousal, Mamoru shifted in his seat and adjusted his pants. 'Maybe a public coffee shop isn't the best place to decipher our wet dreams' Mamoru thought. 'Maybe I'll test out a theory tonight, try and take control of the dream…then see if she responds to any questions I ask her in the dream!' Mamoru decided. Easier said than done, when it came to Usagi naked, all rational thoughts vanished.

The next Day...

Mamoru awakened abruptly and sat up in bed. It was pitch black in the room, but the dream was still vivid in his mind. He was with Usagi again in the dream and they were going at it again, this time in a pink bed. The only control he had over the dream was the fact that he was on top! 'So much for that idea,' he thought. He flung the covers off of himself and went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He turned the light on and was surprised to see he was naked. 'I could have sworn I put boxers on before..' his thoughts trailed off when he looked down at his dick in horror. A condom was hanging loosely from the end, no a USED condom was hanging from the end of his dick. Frantic, Mamoru tore off the condom and ran back into his room and turned the night light on to check his bed. Empty, except for a few pillows. "What the HELL?" he asked himself incredulously. He searched his apartment, but nobody was there and his deadbolt was locked, so nobody had come in either. That could only mean… "I was sleep walking…or sleep fucking…sleep…oh God!" Mamoru cried before leaning against his front door and sliding boneless to the floor, putting his head between his knees. 'Is that why the dreams are so realistic?' he wondered, 'Am I REALLY going out at night and having sex?' His eyes got huge as he thought about the star of his dreams. There had to be a reason Usagi was the one he always dreamed about, was Odango Atama the one he was having sex with? She did mention something about dreams yesterday morning. "I have to talk to her, ask her what she knows." Mamoru told himself. He did not know how to broach the subject, however. One did not simply walk up to another person and ask, "Hey, I think we have been having sex in our dreams, is it true?" She could think he was insane, he felt insane! Although a similar experience happened before when he first became Tuxedo Kamen and would lose hours at a time and wake up in different places. He never woke up naked though. Was his Tuxedo Kamen powers part of this? Even more frustrated and confused, Mamoru put on a pot of coffee before sitting down at his table and attempting to figure out what to do next.

Usagi stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. It was 4:00am and the rest of her family was asleep. She had woken up cold to pull the covers over herself when she realized that she was naked. After putting a robe on, she ran into the bathroom to study herself in the mirror. The dark circles were still faintly there, but she was horrified at what else was. Holding her robe open, Usagi gaped at the purple bruises covering her chest and neck. Touching them, she realized they didn't hurt like bruises…

"Hickies" she breathed, too shocked to move. 'How did I get hickies on me?' she thought frantically. She had another dream, but this one didn't feel like a dream at all. It felt real, apparently it was! Dazed, Usagi trailed her hands down to her sex. It was swollen and a little sore. "What the...?!" she asked herself while meeting her eyes in the mirror. She ran back into her bedroom and pulled back the sheets on her bed. She stared absolute shock at her telltale crumpled sheets with dark stains in certain recognizable places. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered to herself frantically trying to rationale what happened. 'Okay, obviously it was Mamoru.' She thought before realizing that it might not have been him. "Why else would he be in my dreams constantly?" She wondered aloud, reassuring herself that her dream lover turned apparently real lover had to be him. "Why am I relieved that it's him?" she asked herself. If this was true, that means that he sneaked in her room and had sex with her while she was asleep, it was rape! 'You can't rape the willing Usagi. I am not so sure I was even asleep this time, and I was most definitely WILLING.' She thought as she realized she not only was willing, but willing to do it again. "Oh my God!" Usagi cried, "Something is WRONG with me! I need to talk to Mamoru, he can help shed some light on this situation." Of course, if it wasn't him, then it would bring up the discussion of her mental health. Unsure of her next course of action, Usagi decided to quietly get ready for school and leave extra early. She left a note for her Mom in case, telling her she was meeting Ami for studying because they had a test first thing. Glad they her parents were seemingly oblivious to her night time romp, Usagi left the house at 5:30am and started the long walk towards her school.

She didn't know if she could look Mamoru in the eyes, if it was true that they had actually had sex…may have been having sex all along. She almost wished the Negaverse wasn't going through a lull at the moment, because an attack would really take her mind off of things. It had been over a month since their last attack and all of the scouts had assembled. They had been focusing now on finding the moon princess, and Luna and Artemis were getting desperate. She knew there was something they were not telling them, like some future ramifications or something if she wasn't found. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she also couldn't deny the pull to find not only the princess, but the Silver Crystal as well. She was sure that the crystal would complete everything, make herself feel complete. Usagi looked up to realize she was at the school already. She saw Ami sitting on a picnic table outside and walked over to her. Placing her books on the table she sat down beside a startled Ami.

"Usagi!" Ami said breathlessly, "You scared me, I wasn't expecting anyone else to come for at least another 15 minutes. What are you doing up so early?" She asked with a little concern.

"I couldn't sleep." Was the best answer Usagi could think. "Can I just sit and study with you Ames?" Usagi asked the Senshi of Mercury.

"Of course you can!" Exclaimed Ami, excited that someone in her group of friends actually wanted to study with her. They mostly just tried to get her to not study and go have fun.

Later...

Usagi took her shoes off at the door, and trudged up the stairs to her room. She called to her mother that she was home, but was exhausted from getting up too early. Waking up at 4 am, turned out to be an extremely long day. Usagi lay across her bed and kicked off her shoes. They had a scout meeting after school that had consisted of some pretty extensive training afterwards. Luna wanted to make sure the scouts were staying sharp in case the negaverse attacks increased again. Usagi didn't mind as she was hoping to fall quickly into oblivion tonight and not have any so called sexcapades tonight. She had not had a chance to speak with Mamoru because she had the scout business. It was probably a good thing, seeing is how she wasn't sure how to bring the subject up about what may have happened. Barely mustering up the energy to take off her school uniform, Usagi put on her silk robe and climbed into bed. She barely had the covers pulled up to her chin before she was sound asleep.

Usagi woke up and stretched her arms above her head. She felt like she had gotten good sleep for a few hours for once. It was still dark outside, so she still had at least another hour or two of sleep, not to mention it was a Saturday! Rolling over, she came into contact with a warm, hard male body laying beside her. She snuggled against him for a second before her eyes shot open in surprise. She lifted up on her elbows to look at the sleeping male beside her, half afraid of who he was. The alarm clock light illuminated her room and him so that she could see him easily. 'Wait,' Usagi thought, 'not MY room.' As she looked around and realized she was indeed not in her own room. 'I must be in his room' she thought as she checked out his sparse décor. There was a bed, a mirror and a dresser. That was about all that occupied Chiba Mamoru's bedroom, except for an old picture frame of a young boy and two parents, most likely his. Usagi looked back down at the sleeping Mamoru, wondering how she ended up in his bed. They were both naked, and she didn't have to question this time whether or not they had sex as she remembered that part easily. It was very, very, very good sex. She wasn't an expert by any means, but she was sure that multiple orgasms were a GOOD thing! She should be freaking out, but she couldn't deny the relief that it was Mamoru she was having sex with and not some stranger. She didn't know what was going on, but obviously they were being drawn towards each other while they were sleeping. Usagi studied Mamoru as he slept and realized, it wasn't just asleep. She could feel the pull towards him even now and wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into his warm body. Sure it all seemed magical, but wasn't her Sailor Moon abilities a form of magic too? It was only 3am, and deciding she would snuggle back up and worry about what happened in the morning, Usagi cuddled up to Mamoru with her arm across his chest. Mamoru instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and feeling content and relaxed for the first time in weeks, Usagi fell quickly asleep again.

Mamoru slowly rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, half asleep. He was naked again, he realized with trepidation as the last nights events resurfaced. There was no used condom this time, but he easily remembered that they did not use them. In fact he remembered everything about the sex, except how it started. It's almost as if he woke up with writhing Usagi in his arms ready for action. He finished his bathroom business and trudged back to the bed, not bothering to search his apartment this time. The light was barely shining through the window as it was still before sunrise. He sat on his bed and laid back, looking at the ceiling. Before he could rationalize last night's events, a small hand settled onto his chest. Startled, he looked down to find a very real, and very naked Usagi laying in his bed. 'I was having sex with Usagi!' He thought. He was still puzzled as to how this was happening, but relieved none the less. 'What should I do? Should I wake her?' he wondered, checking out her sleeping form. She was tangled in his sheets, but they were not hiding anything. 'how is this possible?' he wondered again as he ran his hand lightly across her arm, now slung over his chest. Her skin was smooth, but he already knew that. In fact, Mamoru knew every inch of her body. Mamoru slide his gaze down to her full breasts, down her tight stomach, and her endless legs. 'Odango Atama was a looker!' He concluded as he looked back to her face, and he was met with big blue eyes studying him.

"See something you like?" Usagi asked him coyly, a smile blooming on her face. Mamoru's absent caresses had woken her up and also got her body humming.

"Actually…" Mamoru began as he ran his hand down her hip before resting it there. "I see something I really like…" Mamoru began before shaking his head in an attempt to gain control. They needed to talk about this very badly. "Usagi…" he began again, "we really need to talk about what is happening here." Usagi was not in the mood for talking at the moment and ran her hands down his chest to his waist line.

"Mamoru…" Usagi cut him off before he could continue, "Fine, we can talk, I actually have a question for you. Mamoru?" she asked him huskily, sliding her hand further down and grasping his cock, "Wanna have sex with me?" Usagi repeated her proposition from earlier in the week before crushing her lips down on his.

Usagi couldn't believe that she did that. She had never been that bold before, or at least she didn't think she had. She couldn't remember how the other times with Mamoru started, but she wanted to remember this time. It was like their first time in a way, in that they would both be fully awake the whole time. She straddled his waste, barely breaking their heated kiss as she did so. Mamoru was completely lost in her, again. He wanted to talk about what happened, but obviously it was consensual and he wanted her badly again. Her skin tasted amazing and he broke the kiss to take one of her large breasts into his mouth. Usagi moaned in delight as Mamoru ravished her breast, while stroking and pinching the nipple of her other one, before swapping sides. Her sex flooded with moisture and she rubbed back and forth on his cock, soaking it in her juices. Not able to wait any longer, Usagi lifted up and impaled herself on his large cock. They moaned in unison as she began and slow, torturing pace. She leaned in and captured his lips for a passionate kiss, attempting to pour what she was feeling into the meeting of their lips. Feeling her tense with release, Mamoru gripped her hips as she bowed her back and cried his name as she orgasmed. Blind with lust, Mamoru flipped her onto her back and set a brutal pace, pounding in and out of her. She was clawing at his back and meeting him thrust for thrust, and when he felt her walls contract in another orgasm, he emptied himself into her.

Mamoru lay across Usagi, panting for breath. He was careful not to crush her, but his soft shaft was still inside her. She was lazily running her hands up and down his back. Mamoru propped himself onto his elbows to stare down at Usagi. She had a lop-sided grin on her face that he couldn't help but return.

"Usako…" Mamoru began before pausing at his nickname for her. Deciding he liked it, he continued, "So…maybe it's time to have that talk, huh?" Usagi nodded in agreement and winced as he pulled out of her, already missing his warmth. They sat up on the bed and Usagi glanced shyly at Mamoru.

"Maybe we should clean up first…" Usagi suggested, gesturing towards his bathroom.

"Yeah, that makes sense, then we can have some breakfast and talk about what's going on." Mamoru decided before helping her to her feet and walking towards the bathroom.

Usagi looked around his bathroom and noticed that, much like his room, it was sparsely decorated. Mamoru was adjusting the shower temperature and took out 2 towels from under the sink. "Right is hot and left is cold, " he told Usagi, "there's some soap and shampoo in there too…"

"Your not taking one with me?" Usagi asked, slightly disappointed. She liked the idea of sharing a shower with him.

"I…yeah, I can do that…" Mamoru decided before pulling back the curtain and climbing in the shower, followed closely by Usagi. Mamoru grabbed the soap and began to lather himself before rinsing off the suds in the water flow. Usagi grabbed the soap from him and began the process with herself. Mamoru was staring at her soaping her skin and it was having an obvious affect on him. His eyes darkened as he grabbed the soap from her and began running it all over her body himself.

He took her in the shower again, right up against the shower wall. They finally got out an hour later, the water long since turned cold. Not that the cold water diminished their heat for each other, they seemed insatiable.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast." Mamoru suggested as he watched Usagi get dressed. Even watching her put clothes on was turning him on and he figured a public place would allow them to talk instead of jumping each other's bones again….and again.

"Yeah, good idea…" Usagi replied, noting his heated gazes he was throwing her way.

They decided on the coffee shop for coffee and doughnuts. Mamoru sipped his coffee and starred at Usagi over the rim, wondering how he was going to mention his Tuxedo Kamen theory without telling her about his secret identity. 'Maybe I should tell her my secret identity.' He thought to himself. He decided they would work out their relationship status first and then go to the reasoning behind it.

"So…" Mamoru began, "We're…you and I are…" He sighed before trying again. "Are we…a…are we a couple?" he finally got out, taking a gulp of his coffee and scalding his tongue. Usagi looked at Mamoru, touched that he was nervous. She smiled reassuringly towards him and reached across the table to grab his hand.

"Mamo-chan" she began, about to answer him when a loud crash sounded in the back of the coffee shop. Mamoru tackled Usagi to the ground and hovered over her in a very Tuxedo Kamen protective stance as they both surveyed the situation. A youma had crashed through the back of the store, hell bent on collecting energy. It was an ugly Youma as usual, and this one appeared to be in the place of a coffee shop employee, only with what appeared to be coffee pot arms. She was shooting scalding coffee out of one of the arms at fleeing patrons.

"You have to get out of here!" Mamoru and Usagi cried to each other in unison. Mamoru quickly grabbed Usagi's arm and ushered her outside with the rest of the fleeing patrons. Another crash sounded as the Youma shot what looked to be expresso cups through the front window. Mamoru was separated from Usagi by all of the running people. He saw two Odangos disappear around the corner, and satisfied that she was out of harms way, went into the alley to transform. Usagi ran around the block and circled back towards the back of the store. 'Stupid Youma ruining my moment with Mamo-chan!' Usagi thought bitterly. She picked up her communicator as she ran and called the other scouts for back up before transforming herself.

The Youma had 3 people cornered and was draining their energy when a red rose pierced its arm. Startled, the Youma turned towards the intruder.

"How dare you interrupt a person's morning coffee fix! I will not stand for it! I, Tuxedo Kamen, will punish you for your transgressions!" He yelled before pulling out his cane and flying towards the Youma. Sailor Moon got to the coffee shop to find Tuxedo Kamen and the Youma locked in a battle. Not wasting any time, Sailor Moon yelled,

"Hold it!" the Youma paused to look at the new intruder, allowing Tuxedo Kamen to get a blow in. Pissed, the Youma backe dup from tuxedo Kamen and turned towards Sailor Moon.

"Moon brat! Your going to pay for distracting me!" the Youma hissed at Sailor Moon before launching a particularly large attack towards her. Sailor Moon barely had time to dive out of the way. She flung her tiara at the Monster, but it was easily dodged. Just then 4 senshi attacks hit the Youma simultaneously, causing it to scream out in pain. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury were at Sailor Moon's side in an instant.

"Glad to see you guys!" Sailor Moon exclaimed at her senshi, before looking down at her singed boots from the Youma's last attack. "Awe Man! My BOOTS!" Sailor Moon whined as she studied the singed, ruined boots. "Hey Nega-sleeze!" Sailor Moon yelled at the Youma, drawing its attention. "Nobody messes with a woman's shoes!" Sailor Moon yelled towards the Youma, "In the name of the Moon, I will Punish you!" She finished as she pulled out her moon wand and dusted the Youma with her' Moon Healing Escalation' attack. Since it was daylight and the people were gathering around, the senshi did not stay long, but decided to meet at the temple for a debriefing.

After de-transforming, Usagi walked sullenly towards the temple. The girls were already there as she made the excuse of looking for her purse in the rubble. She was really checking to make sure Mamoru got out okay. Only after she was sure he wasn't injured, did she make her way to the temple. She was hoping to see him, but he was not anywhere around. Of course, most rational people ran when an evil being from another planet attacked.

The meeting ran late, as usual. Usagi couldn't tell them that she had to talk to a guy and that's why she needed to leave early, so she stuck it out through the meeting and then the research, and then the 5 hour long training session. It was 9pm when Usagi made it home. She wanted to talk to Mamoru, but realized she didn't actually know where he lived, or his phone number for that matter. She should have paid more attention when they were leaving his apartment building, but for some reason all she could do was stare at him while he drove. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Usagi showered and got into bed, secretly hoping she would wake up in Mamoru's bed again. It was now almost 11, since she warmed up leftovers and spoke with her mom for over an hour. She hadn't seen much of her family recently, and she enjoyed her mother's talk. Pulling the covers up to her chin, Usagi was thinking about the battle when she finally dozed off.

Mamoru woke up with the bright morning light shining in his face. He immediately thought of Usagi and wondered if he would see her today. He reached up to absently rub his eyes when he encountered his Tuxedo Kamen mask. Confused, he then noticed that he was wearing his Tuxedo Kamen gloves too, well one of them as the rest of him was completely naked. As the memories of last night resurfaced again, Mamoru grimaced and slowly looked to the spot next to him on the bed. His fears were confirmed when 2 jewel adorned buns and a gold tiara greeted him. Not believing what was happening, Mamoru looked over the rest of Sailor Moon. She was naked, save for her red boots.

"Oh My God!" Tuxedo Kamen Moaned out loud and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he had sex with Sailor Moon after only hours of having sex with Usagi and claiming he wanted to be exclusive. Usagi would never talk to him again! 'What is WRONG with me?' he mentally scolded himself.

Sailor Moon woke to a man's voice and was thinking it was Mamoru until she opened her eyes to find a naked Tuxedo Kamen with his hands on his face in shame. Sailor Moon tried not to panic and assessed the situation. 'Okay Moon...I am naked…except for my boots…hey! They are like new again…Tuxedo Kamen is naked too…oh My god!' She thought, the hysteria beginning to bubble through. 'I can't believe I had sex with Tuxedo Kamen….I just had sex with Mamo-chan hours ago! I'm a slut!' she mentally wailed. 'I have to get out of here, pretend this didn't happen. Obviously he didn't want it to either.' She concluded as he was still lying there with his hands over his face. She glanced around the room for an exit when she recognized the sparse furnishings. Looking quickly back at Tuxedo Kamen, she got up and ran into the bathroom. Noting the same thing, she began to get a glimmer of hope. 'Either Tuxedo Kamen hardly decorated his apartment(that was exactly the same as Mamoru's) or Tuxedo Kamen IS Mamoru!' She walked back towards the bed, almost sure once she thought about it. She sat next to Tuxedo Kamen, who still had his hands over his face. She looked on his dresser and saw the same picture that was in Mamoru's room.

"Mamoru…" Sailor Moon softly spoke. Tuxedo Kamen's head shot up and he looked at Sailor Moon in surprise. Sailor Moon slowly reached up and pulled off his mask, confirming her suspicions. She smiled widely before throwing herself at him in a tight hug. He reluctantly returned the hug. "Oh Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon said into his neck, "I was so worried I cheated on you!" Mamoru, recognizing her nickname for him, along with what she was saying, let out a relieved sigh. He hugged her tight before drawing her back for a passionate kiss.

It all made perfect sense now. It was a form of Magic that was bringing them together. The same Magic that let him know where Sailor Moon was at all times.

"Usako!" Mamoru murmured in between kisses. "I was so scared I was going to lose you…" Sailor Moon pulled back and stared into his eyes, intent on finishing their conversation before any more interruptions.

"Mamo-chan…You're not going to lose me. I love you too much!" Sailor Moon told him while cupping his face in between her hands.

"I love you too Usako! I think I've been in love with you for a while now…" Mamoru told her. Sailor Moon smiled brightly before kissing him again. All felt complete now, it wasn't the silver crystal she needed to feel complete, or even the princess; Usagi needed her Prince! Somehow, she just knew everything else would work out!


End file.
